The present invention relates to a vane compressor, especially a cooling medium-compressor to be utilized in a vehicle climate-control arrangement.
Vane compressors of the foregoing type have been known in the art. Such vane compressors are disclosed, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,809,511; 3,834,846; 3,852,003; 3,989,490 and 4,103,506.
German patent publication DE-OS No. 2349651 discloses a vane compressor in which outlet bores arranged on generatrix of the inner surface of the wall of the housing, forming working chambers with the outer surface of the rotor, open into the bottoms of cylindrical depressions formed in that wall. The valve members of the valves are arranged at the discharge ends of individual outlet bores to close the latter. In this construction residual gas volume is held very insignificantly in the interiors of the valves. The disadvantage of this known construction is that it is very expensive because its manufacture involves a number of machining operations.